Czy mogłabyś mnie kochać? - Polish version of Could you love me?
by IngvildSchage
Summary: Kili i Tauriel spacerują po lasach Rivendell, gdzie oboje przybyli jako emisariusze z ramienia swoich królestw. W świetle gwiazd ostatecznie wyznają sobie miłość. Ale co może się wydarzyć pomiędzy elfem i krasnoludem? Przeczytajcie obie części jeśli jesteście ciekawi. ;)


**Czy mogłabyś mnie kochać?**

 **Part 1**

Kíli nie wiedział co powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć kiedy patrzył na piękną, wysoką elfkę. Jako krasnolud nie był ani wysoki ani piękny, w przeciwieństwie do elfów, którzy musieli zazwyczaj zabiegać o tę kobietę. Z tego powodu nie był pewien czy jej uczucia były podobne jego własnym, czy też zupełnie odmienne.

Był od niej niższy o głowę, i z pewnością nie tak urodziwy. Kíli nie był nawet w pełni dorosłym krasnoludem wedle rachuby swojego plemienia. W wieku 77 lat był wciąż młody, a jego broda nie urosła do tej pory całkowicie. Tauriela była tak idealna jak powinna być każda dojrzała kobieta, w każdym razie tak sądził.

Patrząc na nią, czuł jak jego wnętrzności zamieniają się w płynne złoto, usta mu wyschły i nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Była piękniejsza niż jakikolwiek klejnot czy kamień, który kiedykolwiek widział. Lśniła jaśniej niż Mithril, a jej skóra była przejrzystsza od diamentu. A tak zdawała się być gładka, że zapragnął jej dotknąć.

Kiedy Tauriela ujęła jego dłoń poczuł się tym mocniej zauroczony. Usta wyschły mu na wiór i nie sądził, by był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Na szczęście ona odezwała się pierwsza.

– Nasze losy są tak osobliwe – powiedziała, a głos jej zdawał się dobiegać z głębi snu. Spojrzała na niego znowu, a jej oczy zalśniły szmaragdową zielenią. Kíli nie wiedział co chciała przez to powiedzieć, ale to się nie liczyło.

On sam się nie odzywał, nie chciał bowiem spłoszyć swoim szorstkim głosem jej słów, które wciąż dźwięczały w powietrzu dookoła nich. Znajdowali się w lasach Rivendell, a on nie czuł się godzien aby mówić cokolwiek w ich atmosferze, z tak niebiańską istotą stojącą przed nim. Jako krasnolud nie był przyzwyczajony do kojącego spokoju tego miejsca i bał się, że zrobi coś źle, że ją przepłoszy. Dlatego tylko na nią patrzył.

Tauriela lekko kroczyła po leśnym poszyciu, a w jej ruchach było zarówno coś z wytrawnego myśliwego jak i łagodnej damy. Nie była wysoko urodzona, ale pełna gracji, ta bowiem była naturalnym przymiotem wszystkich elfów.

Śpiewała pieśń o wieczornych gwiazdach, które tak bardzo kochała, a Kili obserwował ją szerokimi oczyma. Pieśni elfów tak bardzo różniły się od tych układanych przez krasnoludy i zawsze zachwycała go ich łagodna miękkość. Mógł tylko marzyć, że dotyk jej delikatnej skóry byłby podobny tym pieśniom.

Miała na sobie białą suknię z miękkiej tkaniny, pięknie otulającą jej szczupłe ciało. Wiatr delikatnie poruszał ubraniem gdy szła, a Kíli nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Tauriela trzymała go za rękę, prowadząc przez las, z dala od domu Elronda. Oboje byli tam oficjalnymi emisariuszami, on z ramienia Ereboru, ona – Mrocznej Puszczy. Czuła jego zdenerwowanie, a jednak wydawał jej się czarujący. Pragnęła ukoić jego niepokój, cokolwiek go trapiło.

W pewnym momencie się zatrzymała i odwróciła w jego stronę. Kíli poczuł, że tonie w jej spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się i lekko musnęła swoimi długimi, szczupłymi palcami krótki zarost na jego podbródku. Poczuł dziwne mrowienie na skórze w miejscu gdzie go dotknęła. Nikt dotychczas nie pieścił go ten sposób.

Światło wieczornych gwiazd lśniło pomiędzy liśćmi drzew, tworząc miękką, błękitnawą poświatę. Skąpana w tym zaklętym, nocnym blasku Tauriela była podobna Valarom.

Jak większość krasnoludów Kíli spędzał czas we wnętrzach wielkich gór. Choć życie tam było mu miłe z tym światłem, które ich teraz obmywało, nie mógł się równać nawet najpiękniejszy klejnot.

– Nic nie mówisz – powiedziała ona, bardziej stwierdzając fakt, niż zadając pytanie, a mimo to obserwowała go z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i cierpliwego oczekiwania. Znowu nie był pewien co powinien zrobić lub odpowiedzieć, więc podniósł tylko dłoń i dotknął kasztanowatego pukla włosów, które spływały jej po ramieniu. Były miękkie jak jedwab i z łatwością prześliznęły się pomiędzy jego szorstkimi palcami. Tauriela uśmiechnęła się.

– Nic, co powiem nie może się równać z pięknem tego widoku, moja pani – odparł cicho Kíli i lekko uścisnął jej prawą dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a potem roześmiała się. Tak słodkiego dźwięku młodzieniec nie słyszał nigdy dotąd. Wydało mu się, że tak właśnie muszą śmiać się same gwiazdy.

– Jesteśmy sami – powiedziała, po raz kolejny stwierdzając prosty fakt. Nie był pewien co dokładnie miała na myśli, a jednak poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej. Był młodym krasnoludem i pomyślał o rzeczach, które chciałby przeżyć w towarzystwie tej kobiety. To, co przyszło mu do głowy, oszołomiło jego samego. Czy takie myśli były w ogóle dozwolone? Wszak on był krasnoludem, ona zaś – elfem.

Tauriela, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, poprowadziła go do siedziska pod starym, łukowato wygiętym sklepieniem, stojącym tuż za ich plecami. Usiadła i w tym momencie wydawała się być nieco niższa od niego.

Kíli uśmiechnął się gdy elfka spojrzała w górę, szukając go wzrokiem. Po raz kolejny dotknęła jego podbródka i przysunęła jego twarz bliżej swojej. Wstrzymał oddech. Dzieliły ich zaledwie cale. Młodzieniec przytrzymał się na moment, czując jej ciepło i słodki zapach. Tauriela czekała, chciała by to on zrobił ten ostateczny ruch. Jej rzęsy zatrzepotały, zamknęła oczy i właśnie wtedy ich wargi się spotkały. Oboje poczuli gwałtowny przypływ emocji i ciepło rozchodzące się po ciałach.

Jej usta były tak słodkie jak sobie zawsze wyobrażał i przytrzymał ją w miejscu, bo nie był jeszcze gotów by ją wypuścić z objęć.

Jego wargi były miękkie, bardziej nawet niż się spodziewała, i przez moment zapomniała, że całuje krasnoluda. Nie było w jego ruchach, ani nawet w podnieceniu, nic szorstkiego. Jego dłonie delikatnie pieściły jej szyję i podbródek. Zachęciła go by nie przestawał, podobały jej się odczucia towarzyszące tym ruchom. A Kíli ani myślał protestować.

W miarę jak ich pocałunki stawały się gorętsze, a jego ręce powędrowały niżej, wzdłuż jej ciała, Tauriela poczuł coś, czego nie doświadczyła nigdy wcześniej. Choć nie umiała tego nazwać, to wiedziała, że chce więcej. Pozwoliła swoim dłoniom błądzić po włosach i brodzie krasnoluda. Posuwała się dalej, wzdłuż jego silnych barków i ramion. Czuła jak pod jego skórą napinają się mięśnie. Może był niewysoki podług standardów elfów, ale nadrabiał wielkością i siłą mięśni. Lubiła go dotykać. Nic w nim nie było małe.

Kíli uśmiechnął się kiedy zaczęła przyciągać go do siebie, podobało mu się to, jak używała dłoni. Nie spodziewał się, że jej ręce, tak miękkie i delikatne, będą miały taką siłę. Poddał się jej całkowicie.

Dłoń Kílego podążała wzdłuż linii jej ciała aż nagle poczuła ją na swojej piersi. Elfka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, teraz absolutnie pewna jego zamiarów. Kíli uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech, pozwalając mu by dotykał ją dalej. Całował ją więc coraz mocniej, przyciskając swoje ciało do jej własnego, pieszcząc je namiętnie. A potem rozchylił wargi i poczuła jego język na swoim. To nie był pocałunek, jaki znała z pieśni i romansów! Mimo początkowej niepewności szybko się rozluźniła i odwzajemniła ruchy Kílego. Przypływ związanych z tym nowym doznaniem emocji był upajający.

Co do Kílego, znał on oczywiście uczucie pożądania. Był ostatecznie mężczyzną, miał też starszego brata, który wiele mu powiedział o zaspokajaniu kobiecych potrzeb, nie żeby kobiety krasnoludzkie i elfickie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Jednak sam Kíli nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Nim spotkał tę istotę siedzącą teraz przy nim, nie czuł wcale zainteresowania płcią przeciwną. Ale ona była tak rozkoszna, że chciał już zawsze trzymać ją w ramionach, tak jak teraz.

Fíli może i powiedział mu to i owo, ale teraz Kíli zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Jego usta wiedziały co robić, a jego ręce wiedziały jak dotykać. Wszystko wydawało się być tak naturalne jak oddychanie.

Lewą ręką objął Taurielę w talii, a palcami prawej obrysował kontur jej ucha, znacząc pocałunkami podbródek i szyję dziewczyny. Musnął wargami jej obojczyk, a elfka westchnęła z rozkoszy. Poczuła się bliska omdlenia i zastanawiała się jakich to czarów używał ten krasnolud aby tak ją osłabić. Ale tak naprawdę, dopóki znajdowała się w ich mocy, nie dbała o ich naturę.

Kíli odsunął się, aby móc się jej przyjrzeć. Tauriela zamrugała, jakby zdziwiona, i odwzajemniła spojrzenie mężczyzny, którego kochała. Jego oczy tak pełne były dobroci, a jego uśmiech tak wydał się jej słodki, że nie chciała być już oglądana przez nikogo innego. Poczuła na swoim policzku łzę, łzę wypełnioną uczuciem szczęścia i miłości.

Naturalnie zaalarmowało to Kílego.

– Czy cię skrzywdziłem, moja pani? – zapytał, a jego głos nabrzmiały był od niepokoju. Natychmiast wypuścił Taurielę z objęć, obawiając się, że mógł zbyt mocno ucisnąć jej delikatną skórę.

– Nie – wyszeptała – ale poczuję się istotnie pokrzywdzona jeżeli odbierzesz mi dotyk swych ust.

I po raz kolejny przyciągnęła go do siebie, a ich wargi się połączyły.

Kíli był zaskoczony. Nie znał dotychczas takich uczuć, jakie towarzyszyły mu w tej chwili. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że istota tak piękna jak gwiazda wieczorna mogłaby patrzeć na niego oczami wypełnionymi miłością. Poczuł jak jego własna miłość wzbiera niczym rzeka, występująca z brzegów. Przycisnął ją do siebie mocno, mocniej niż miał odwagę zrobić to dotychczas. Namiętnie całował jej usta, policzki, szyję i ramiona, a ona zanurzyła dłonie w jego gęstych włosach, pragnąc by nie przestawał.

Kíli zsunął jej suknię z ramienia, tak aby móc dotknąć skóry pod spodem. Jego dotyk był tak lekki, że Tauriela poczuła łaskoczące mrowienie. Zaśmiała się cicho. Kili także się uśmiechnął i złożył na jej ustach głęboki pocałunek, wsuwając dłoń pomiędzy fałdy sukni i nagą skórę na plecach dziewczyny.

Tauriela pragnęła by dotykał ją dalej. Pragnęła jego miłości i nie zamierzała jej sobie odmawiać po tych wszystkich latach. Był jedynym mężczyzną, któremu chciała się oddać.

Nagle Kíli odsunął się i spojrzał elfce głęboko w oczy. Z ręką na jej karku, wyszeptał, niemalże bezgłośnie:

– Czy mogłabyś mnie kochać? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe w świecie takim, jak nasz? Biorąc pod uwagę to, kim ja jestem?

Bał się jej odpowiedzi, ale starał się by jego twarz nie zdradzała lęku. Przesunął palcami po twarzy Taurieli, wzdłuż jej wysokich kości policzkowych. Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie pokręciła głową. Jak w ogóle mógł pytać?

Kíli poczuł jak serce zapada mu się w piersi, pomyślał bowiem, że taka była jej odpowiedź. Ale Tauriela nie dała mu dojść do słowa, przykładając palce do jego warg.

– Ja już cię kocham – wyszeptała. Szczęście odebrało mu oddech, a w oczach poczuł zbierające się łzy. Pocałował ją znowu, tym razem gwałtownie i namiętnie. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że kocha i jest kochany, pragnął jej jak nigdy dotąd.

* * *

 **Translation is by my good friend Anna, and posted here to see if any of my polish readers are interested, or to reach new readers who does not read english well! If you are either, let me know what you think, in polish or english and I'll make sure to answer you!^^ S2**


End file.
